Motoki Finds Out
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Complete. Motoki finally finds out about Mamoru and Usagi's relationship. Cute, humorous, and OLD story of mine, way back in 1998-1999.


Motoki Finds Out  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or said characters. I really, really wish I did. I am not that fortunate to actually be creative enough to think of such wonderful characters.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
  
The bell jingled as a young man with deep blue eyes and short black hair entered the Crown Arcade. A blond man, obviously an employee of the Arcade, looked up from behind the counter. He smiled his eternally happy smile and waved at the new arrival. The man never could understand how anyone could be so infuriatingly happy all the time, but he did now. He wanted to smile it, too. Tonight, he and his Usako would celebrate their anniversary. The anniversary of their first kiss out on the balcony of the Embassy. Only she didn't know it yet. The young man told her to meet him at the arcade. His reason being they hadn't seen Motoki much lately, true but not the true reason. He wanted to surprise her without the curious bunny suspecting anything.  
  
"Hey, Motoki-kun!" the dark haired man exclaimed happily at seeing his long time best friend. His Usako would be happy that he remembered, he thought smiling to himself.  
  
"Hey, Mamoru-kun! I haven't seen you much these past seven or eight months. What's up with you?" Motoki asked, his blond hair falling into his deep emerald eyes. The same eyes Usako admired so long ago. He felt a slight pang of jealousy and immediately pushed it into the back of his mind. After all, it wasn't Motoki's fault. Mamoru still had the urge to throttle him for it, though. No one except Usako could make him that possessive.  
  
"Not much, Motoki-kun, not much. I've been so busy lately that I haven't had much time to stop in," Mamoru said guiltily. Looking around to see if the familiar blonde head is in sight, he sighed a bit in disappointment and turned back to Motoki. He should have known she wouldn't be here as she was always late. Then again, he would have known the second she walked it, he could sense her and she was not even close.  
  
"Really? Busy, huh? Coffee?" Motoki asked him.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" As Motoki handed the cup to Mamoru, the blond looked his friend over carefully. "What?" Mamoru asked bewildered.  
  
"Hey, you look different. Like something big has happened to you, and for the better too." Perceptive Motoki. "Hmmm... Sorry, I can't seem to put my finger on it. Anyhow, what are you doing here today?"  
  
"Oh, I'm meeting my girlfriend here." As Motoki's jaw dropped, Mamoru realized that he didn't know about him and Usako. An evil little thought popped into his mind. Oh, this will be fun!  
  
"G-g-girlfriend?" he stammered looking flabbergasted. Mamoru couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.  
  
"Kami, Motoki, I do date you know," Mamoru gasped out through the laughter. He was inwardly thinking of the fun it would be to tease Motoki for once.  
  
"Yeah, but you have never once admitted that one was your girlfriend before. You always say 'my friend' or 'just a girl' or something."  
  
"Yeah, well, I do have a girlfriend."  
  
"She must be something for you to admit it."  
  
"Oh, she most definitely is."  
  
"So how long have you been with her?"  
  
"Well, today is the anniversary of our first kiss. It was one year ago today." Mamoru decided not to tell him that they were together for a few years, had a thousand-year break as they died and were reborn. And through memory blocks and evil brainwashing by the Dark Kingdom, they are finally together again.  
  
"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!!?!" Motoki screamed. Everyone in the arcade turned to look at the two men. "Wait a minute, you actually know that today is exactly one year after you first kissed. Kami-sama..."  
  
Well, in this lifetime at least, but Mamoru wasn't going to clarify that. "Of course I know the date of our first kiss. It was special. And very magical." He drifted off into the memory of that night and how sweet she tasted. He couldn't believe he had existed so long without her. As he was drawn back into reality, he saw Motoki look at him like he grew extra heads, arms, and sprouted horns.  
  
"MAMORU!! You just spaced off. With a silly grin on your face, I might add. With a silly grin. YOU!!!" The look on his face was classic and Mamoru cracked up again.  
  
"Sorry, Motoki, but I figured you knew about us," he told him truthfully.   
  
"Well, I didn't. Kami, Mamoru, don't hurt her okay? A year is a long time to lead someone on." Mamoru grinned inwardly. This was most definitely going to be a blast.  
  
"I'm not leading her on, Motoki. I really care about her." As Motoki's jaw dropped for the second time, Mamoru realized how much being with his Usako had changed him, and for the better.  
  
"C-c-care? You just said you cared for someone. Kami-sama, she must be special to get into your defenses."  
  
"She is. She is so full of life, so caring, sweet, and beautiful. Kami, is she beautiful. She's breathtaking. One look from her can melt me. Her eyes can make me drown, and I swear I could live without food, water, and air, as long as I have her. I know it's a cliché but that's how I feel." Motoki started to look a little unstable. Mamoru would have bet money he was going to faint. I can't wait until he finds out who she is.  
  
"Mamoru? Is that really you? You spouted poetry. The other Mamoru has never spouted poetry. Someone has you spouting poetry. I think I better sit down." Mamoru watched as Motoki unsteadily made his way to the stool next to him, and gingerly sat himself down. "This is impossible. You talk as if you are in love, which is impossible. Impossible. You are Chiba Mamoru, Mr. I-can-barely-stay-interested-for-five-minutes. You made every girl who saw you groan with desire and frustration, knowing that you will never open up, never love. For years, you left a string of hundreds of broken hearts wherever you went. And you didn't even try. You can't be in love. Impossible."  
  
"Motoki, I do love her. She is my light, my love, and my life. She is my soul mate, my bond." He looked over just in time to see Motoki fall out of the chair and land on his rear end. He burst out laughing again.  
  
"S-s-soul mate? Did I just hear that?"  
  
"Yes, Motoki, soul mate. I will marry her, I will have a family with her, and I will grow old with her. And I will probably die with her, because I cannot live without her." Even if Motoki doesn't know that Mamoru will grow very old with her, but will always look young. Mamoru pushed the pain aside. The thought of seeing people die while he stayed ageless was something he didn't want to think about right then. He saw Motoki's jaw drop again and thought to himself that it might have been a very good thing that he stayed on the floor; otherwise, he might have broken his butt this time.  
  
"Die with her? You do have it bad. Have you told her? Have you told her of your past?"  
  
"Yes, she knows more than I even told you. I have told her that I love her. I told her that she is my mate, my bond. I have told her of my parents, of my life before her. I have even cried in her arms as she held me."  
  
"You CRIED?!? In front of someone? And you admit it? I must meet this girl."  
  
"Actually, you already know her."  
  
"I do?!!? Who is she?"  
  
"Well, she has the most gorgeous long blonde hair that is heavenly to run your fingers though. It smells faintly of lilacs in spring."  
  
"I know lots of blondes. Uh. Wait, you've actually ran your fingers through her hair? It smells of lilacs? Did you have sex?!"  
  
"MOTOKI! That is hardly any of your business. But if you must know, no. We did not have sex. I want our first night to be very, very special. Especially for her. And I want to make sure she is ready."  
  
"Mamoru, you are ill. You want to be romantic?! You, of all people, are a romantic?"  
  
"Yes, me. I'm romantic especially when it comes to her. Kami, Motoki you'd think I didn't have a heart the way you've been going on."  
  
"I know that you have a heart, it was just walled off. I'm your friend, remember? Anyway, who is she?"  
  
"Well, she has the deepest blue eyes that are filled with life and love. They dance with joy at everything in life and when tears are threatening, they break my heart in two. I try my hardest never to let tears enter those eyes."  
  
"Mamoru! You are actually going to gag me with all that sweetness if you don't knock it off. You are actually being mushy. Mushy is not what I pictured you ever being. Let alone being mushy enough to make *me* of all people gag. And without the woman in question present even. Besides, I know many blonde blue-eyed girls."  
  
"Mushy or not, it's the truth. She has a beautiful laugh, like a sweet melody to my ears."  
  
"Mamoru! Will you just tell me already?" Motoki yelled in frustration. Just then, their bond alerted Mamoru to the fact that she was about to enter. As the bell jingled, he looked over to see his angel, his Usako. Looking as lovely as ever. Obviously, Motoki saw her too.  
  
"Hey, I haven't seen Usagi in a while. I wonder what she's been up to. Come to think of it, I haven't seen you two go rounds lately, why is-"  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usako exclaimed and pranced over to Mamoru. She threw her slender arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and lovingly.  
  
"Usako, how are you, love?" he asked when she reluctantly let him breath again.  
  
"Oh, I'm great. Rei-chan and I got into another fight; Ami-chan was studying, V-chan... Hey, Motoki-san, why are you looking at us like that?" Mamoru looked over at his friend and started laughing again. He was still sitting on the floor, his mouth wide open, eyes wide, and looking quite pale.  
  
"You?!" Then he fainted. Actually fainted. They bent over to check on him.  
  
"Mamo-chan? What's wrong with him?" his angel asked bewildered.  
  
"He just found out that we are in love, Usako," he said lovingly.  
  
"He did? I thought everyone knew."  
  
"Apparently, he didn't have a clue."  
  
"Well, no wonder he fainted. I would have, too, considering." His Usako then starts to giggle that musical little giggle he loved so much. "If someone told me you and I were going to be in love, I would have thought they had been in the sun too long or they were from a mental hospital. I probably would have gone ballistic and smacked them just for saying that thought aloud. We fought a lot, didn't we, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, we did. But I wasn't that bad was I?" he asked nervously.  
  
"No, you were worse, but that still didn't keep me from falling for you. I just didn't want to admit it. Especially to someone else." Sighing with relief, he squeezed his love's hand.  
  
"I was a jerk only because I was afraid, Usako. Afraid of the feelings you made me feel being around you. I didn't know how to hide them or deal with them so I was rude. My defense I guess. You were the first person I felt anything so deep for, and it frightened me to death. I think I loved you from the moment that test paper hit my head," he said smiling.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." She started to giggle again, mostly to hide the blush that formed on her beautiful face.  
  
"Ugh," a voice from the floor groaned.  
  
"Hey, Motoki, you okay?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Mamoru, your girlfriend, your soul mate, you light, your love, your life is...is...is... USAGI-CHAN??!!" he screamed shrilly.  
  
"Yes, this is my Usako."  
  
"HOW? WHEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"  
  
"We thought you knew. Everyone else does," Usako answered for Mamoru in her soft voice.  
  
"I thought you two hated each other. You couldn't even be in the same half of the city with out running into one another and fighting, with Usagi running off fuming or crying."  
  
"No, Motoki-san, I could never hate Mamo-chan," Usako said with a little laugh.  
  
"And I could never hate Usako," Mamoru stated simply.  
  
"You call her Usako? You do have it bad," he said, still looking a little dazed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do," he said as he looked over at his princess, who was blushing prettily.  
  
"How did this happen?" Motoki asked from the floor, face as white as his apron.  
  
"Destiny," they both said with their eyes on each other.  
  
"I love you, Mamo-chan," Usako said, her blue eyes shining with love.  
  
"I love you too, Usako." A loud thump was heard and Mamoru looked over to see Motoki had fainted again.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: A very, very old story of mine, one of my first completely SM fics. I know it's over the top, but it was a blast to write so long ago. ^_^  
  
Lovies! 


End file.
